deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is a character from the Cartoon Network animated series, Steven Universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aquaman VS Lapis Lazuli * Lapis Lazuli vs Azura * Lapis Lazuli vs Chaos (Sonic) (Abandoned) * Flame Princess vs. Lapis Lazuli * Grillby (Fanon) vs Lapis Lazuli (Abandoned) * Juvia Lockser vs. Lapis Lazuli (Completed) * Lapis Lazuli vs Katara * Moana vs Lapis Lazuli * Lapis Lazuli VS Percy Jackson (Abandoned) * Lapis Lazuli VS Sailor Mercury (Completed) * Lapis Lazuli vs. Weather Report (Completed) Battles Royale * Crystal Gems Battle Royale * Water Girl Battle Royale (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aquaman * Azula (Avatar) * Cynder * Dormammu (Marvel) * Glacius (Killer Instinct) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Primarina (Pokémon) * Noelle Silva (Black Clover) * Sharktopus (Syfy) * Gali (Bionicle) * Pyron (Darkstalkers) * Rain (Mortal Kombat) * Ranamon (Digimon) * Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony) History Created on the Gem Homeworld ages ago, Lapis came on what meant to be a brief visit to Earth during the colonization by Blue Diamond. But she ends up getting caught in the crossfire during an attack by the rogue Gems under Rose Quartz, reduced to her gemstone and bonded to a mirror that replays memories by her fellow Homeworld Gems as they thought she was on Rose's side. But in the end, Lapis was stranded on Earth with her gemstone damaged as the mirror ends up in the Crystal Gems' possession. In the present, Steven Universe freed Lapis and she is motivated to return to the Gem homworld. But Lapis finds the home she left to be long gone, forced by Yellow Diamond to serve Peridot in her mission to Earth where she makes a sacrifice to remove her captor's enforcer and boss Jasper from the field via fusion. Once the Malachite and Cluster issues were both resolved, seeing all the beauty the planet has to offer in Steven's attempt to help her find a home to call her own, Lapis decides to embrace her new life on Earth alongside Peridot as the two of them live together until she left the earth with the barn out of fear of the Diamonds coming in order to start another Gem war until Steven found her on the moon where he tried to convince her return to Earth until he mention seeing the Diamonds in a dream causing Lapis to think they're coming, not knowing it was only a dream, and starts to leave again, this time for good. However, she missed her friends and returned, officially joining the Crystal Gems and joining the battle against the Diamonds. Death Battle Info Background *Race: Gem *Age: Immortal *Height: Not recorded (likely 5 feet tall) *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Gem abilities: Controls any body of water, able to manipulate Earth's oceans to her will. Once her Gem core is restored, Lapis regained he ability to create wings of pure water which allow her to fly through space. Feats * Despite her gem cracked, Lapis was able to create a tower from Earth's oceans in an attempt to reach the Gem homeworld. * Successfully tricked Jasper into forming Malachite as a means to restrain her, though it eventually did more harm than good due to Jasper eventually gaining total control and leaving Lapis with mixed feelings before accepting that fusing with Jasper was a horrible idea. * Correctly assumed the Ruby that Steven named Navy had ulterior motives. *Used her water powers to carry the barn to the moon. **Slammed the barn she and Peridot lived in (and a large chunk of the Earth it sat on) down on top of Blue Diamond from high in the sky. * Immune to Blue Diamond's sadness empathic energy wave due to, in her words, "having felt worse". Flaws * Easily overpowered in close combat. * Got easily poofed by one punch despite being able to not poof from being in a crashed spaceship. * Unable to poof Jasper in "Alone at Sea" after water uppercutting her far away. * Unnerved by overly cheery opponents. * Poofed by Yellow Diamond before she truly starts to fight. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:TV combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Water Manipulator